


His Father's Son

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-15
Updated: 2004-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel deals with his past.  Incest and non-consensual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

## His Father's Son

by Lilli Luthor

<http://geocities.com/lilli_luthor1961/>

* * *

Disclaimers: Smallville is owned and copyrighted by DC Comics and Warner Brothers. 

* * *

The elder Luthor pressed down hard on his son, rubbing his cock against the helpless teen's. 

"Is this what your farmboy does to you?" He growled, biting down on his earlobe. 

"Daddy please...don't." 

"You're a filthy little whore, and you need to be taught a lesson." 

His father grabbed both his wrists and yanked them over his head. He pushed forward and down grinding the frail thin body of his boy into the mattress. The younger Luthor thrashed his head from side to side trying to escape the mouth that wreaked of liquor. 

"You fight me whore, and it'll be worst for you." 

His mouth was smothered with a sloppy kiss and he gasped desperately for air. 

Lionel sprang up from his bed, his body soaked with sweat. 

"You alright?" His lover asked, reaching out for him. 

"Nightmare. Go back to sleep", he whispered, leaning over to place a reassuring kiss on his lover's shoulder. 

"Was it about him again?" The body next to him stirred and Lionel felt slender fingers gently rubbing his thigh. 

"I'm okay. Probably ate too late", Lionel offered, not wishing to discuss it any further. 

"Your nothing like him Dad", Lex said, pulling his father down into his warm embrace. 

Lionel nestled his head against his son's chest. "I'm lying here with you", he answered bitterly. 

"Because I want you here", Lex countered, stroking his father's silky locks and placing soft kisses there. "And I always will." 

Lionel closed his eyes hoping desperately not to dream again. Not to dream of him, Lachlan Luthor. It had all been buried long ago. He never spoke of it. The nightly visits from his father. The anger and humiliation he always felt after. Old wounds reopened because of the Kent boys visions. 

Lionel told Lex everything. He swore to him that he didn't kill his parents, only in a way he did. He'd been in the hospital when it happened. Morgan had come to see him and was furious at how Lachlan had nearly beaten Lionel to death. He was even more outraged at the hospitals lack of concern for a frail boy who had been viciously raped by his own father. 

Lionel listened as Lex's breathing became heavier and he knew he had drifted back to sleep. 

'I'm no better than you', he thought. Throwing back the covers, he found his robe and tied it securely around him. 

"Dad?", Lex called, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Sssh. Go back to sleep. I just need a glass of water." 

Lionel waited until he was sure his son was asleep. He wearily headed for the library and poured himself a scotch. Slumping down in the leather wing chair, he closed his eyes, seeking solace from his thoughts. 

He'd heard about the fire from Morgan. He saw in his friends eyes the truth. He heard it in his voice. 

"Your free now", Morgan had said with a macabre smile. 

Jonathan had come to visit him in the hospital too. He offered his condolences to his lover not understanding that he didn't need them. He was horrified when Lionel began to laugh uncontrollably. Jonathan probably thought he was hysterical with grief. He was to innocent to understand what it was like to hate your parents. The minor squabbles and routine teen rebellion Jonathan had experienced were nothing compared to the hell Lionel went through day after day. 

Lionel's thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of sock covered feet padding across the floor. He smiled inwardly. In spite of all he put Lex through, the boy still loved him. It was only after Lionel was sure Morgan was dead, that he had his son released from Belle Reve Sanatorium and confessed everything. Contrary to town gossip, Lionel did not have Lex subjected to shock therapy, but confined to a solitary ward, accessible only to staff approved by him. Once Lex's safety was insured, there was no longer a reason to keep his love locked away. Things were tense between them for a while, but Lex had begun to understand why his father did the things he did and why he tried to protect him no matter what cost. 

Gently seating himself in his father's lap, he placed a light kiss to his lips and rested his head on his shoulder. Lionel wrapped his arms around the slender form and closed his eyes. Lately, most of their talking was done without words. 

Try as he may to convince himself that what he felt for Lex was different, he couldn't help wondering was it something in the Luthor genes. He loved Lex and yet despised himself for wanting his own son so much. But Lex was right about one thing, Lionel never had to force himself on his beloved. In fact, Lex had initiated their first romantic interlude following his father's fiftieth birthday celebration. 

Lionel remembered the trouble Lex had gone to to surprise him. The affair had been elegant and Lex had shrewdly invited key guests that Lionel was hoping to engage in future business alliances. As the last guest had finally left in the wee hours of the morning, Lex sauntered back to the main dining room where Lionel stood sipping his umpteenth sherry. Lex walked right up to him and grabbed him by the tie. Placing his other hand flat against the once crisp shirt Lionel was wearing, he rose on his toes and whispered against his father's lips. 

"I didn't give you your birthday kiss." 

Lionel assumed his son was drunk, and yet he couldn't smell a trace of liquor on the warm breath that filled his nostrils. 

"Now let's see", Lex giggled, "how old are you?" 

"Lex, I think ..." 

"One", Lex murmured placing a soft kiss against his father's mouth. 

Lionel half-heartedly attempted to move away. 

"Two", and Lex's tongue was tracing his father's lips. 

"Three" and said tongue was in his mouth. 

"Four" and Lionel was lying over his father's lap with his pants down around his ankle being beaten for some imagined wrong. He knew what came after the spanking. 

Lionel sat up with a start, nearly throwing Lex to the hardwood floor. His heart was racing again. He looked around the room wildly. It took moments before he focused in on the voice calling him lovingly. The look of concern on Lex's face brought him back to the present. 

"Dad', Lex continued to call, his voice full of worry. 

"It's okay. I must have fallen asleep", Lionel said, still slightly disoriented. 

"Dad, you need to speak to someone about this. You can't gone on like this." 

"Lex, I'm fine", Lionel insisted. 

"No dad you're not. You can pretend with others, but I know you. Please, let me help." 

Lionel pulled Lex securely back onto his lap and drew him against his chest. 

"Can we talk about this in the morning." 

"It is morning", Lex joked, sitting up slightly to see his father's face. 

Lex was relieved to see a genuine smile on his lover's lips and kissed them, hoping to make it stay. 

"Alright Lex. Let's discuss this later in the morning. How about after breakfast?" 

"Did you just make an appointment with me?" 

Lionel let out a hearty laugh. "Yes son. I suppose I did." 

Lex touched his fingers against the laugh lines that gathered around his father's eyes. It was so rare these days that he saw them. He spent far too much time smoothing his usually furrowed brow. Lex kissed each eyelid before sliding off his father's lap. 

"It's a deal. Now let's go back to bed and see if I can help you get to sleep." 

Lionel allowed the young man to pull him from his chair, and lead him back to their bedroom. Lex looked back to see his father still smiling as they reached the first landing. 

"What?", Lex asked. 

"You know, you're just like your father." 

"Pushy and demanding?", Lex joked. 

"No. Sexy and irresistible", Lionel laughed. 

Lex pulled Lionel to him, and kissed him. 

"You're nothing like your father", Lex said, "And I love you for it." 


End file.
